


Alone

by Arztwolf



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf





	Alone

With no one watching, Black Hat would give himself to Flug. Allowed the puny scientist to unbutton his shirt and rub slow circles on his chest. Arched his back when Flug licked and suckled at his nipples. Didn't stop him from sliding a hand into his pants, panting and whimpering as Flug stroked him just right. 

Bagless, Flug's hot breath condensed on the nape of Black Hat's neck as he slid into his upraised arse, Black Hat writhing and gnashing his teeth at the sensation. Once the two had gotten comfortable, Flug slowly began to move his hips as the pair lay on their side, Black Hat tucking up his legs as Flug's arms wrapped around him. 

"It will be worse than your simple mind could imagine," Black Hat snarled his weekly threat of unimaginable suffering if the others found out as he lay in Flug's arms.  
"I know, I know," Flug yawned, "I won't tell a soul."


End file.
